


My Caring Heart Died Long Ago

by Ava_Writes_Alot (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Dark Magic, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Lyon couldn't take it anymore, everything was wrong and he knew he wouldn't survive. Spoiler Warning! Suicide and Self harm warnings!
Kudos: 7





	My Caring Heart Died Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I wanted to get my feelings out as this was originally a vent plus I'm edgy af sjsjsjsjsjsjs. Sorry for the angst yall, I hope you like it regardless

Lyon stood in silence as his father had finally left the world, he couldn’t believe what he witnessed, no matter how much he tried there was nothing that could bring Emperor Vigarde back. He did come to think could just use the dark stone to help revive him, but he disregarded the thought as he didn’t want to go up to that decision unprepared, at least not yet. He couldn’t move at all, he just didn’t think he could move without bursting into tears in front of Knoll, he was close to Knoll but he doesn’t want a friend to see him in such a bad state. 

“No! Father!” Lyon silently cried, but he knew that no matter what he did, nothing was going to fix what was already broken. 

He was done. Lyon couldn’t take it anymore, he had lost everything that had made him feel safe and secure, caring and kind. After witnessing the death of his father, he felt hurt, he couldn’t take the pain he had in his heart. He lost his own father to an illness and was expected to become the new emperor when he really didn’t know what to even do. He had learnt dark magic as an expectation from his father, but that was all he really learned and still did not feel worthy to rule Grado. 

It wasn’t even his fault that the illness spread to his father, it must have been from something else he thought, but he still treated himself as if that were the case. “Your Majesty…” Knoll said quietly, sounding just as sad as Lyon was, he turned to Lyon and had sorrow in his voice 

“Prince Lyon, I…” he didn’t really know what to say, though he knew that the prince of Grado was devastated, but he did not want to say anything to just make him feel worse. Knoll had known that Lyon was emotionally unstable, most likely from him only being seventeen. Instead he just sighed and said “I am sorry for your loss” he took Lyon’s and and placed it in his, before letting go of it again after a few minutes. 

When Lyon finally got the motivation to move, with Knoll still standing and watching him, the prince ran into his room, and cried, having not being able to take more pain again. He decided to lie down on his bed, under the covers and just cry until he practically couldn’t breathe, and his eyes felt heavy. He just couldn’t take the load he was carrying that his father put onto him from his last words. 

Lyon eventually started remembering his past times, when he met the Renais twins all those few years ago, he wished his heart didn’t die out like that. He wished his caring heart hadn’t had died from all this pain, Knoll has done his best to try and help Lyon as they both wanted to help Grado from being destroyed by a landslide. Despite all of that, Knoll most likely didn’t do much to even help or sympathize with Lyon, as much as the dark mage had tried to help him, he didn’t feel like it was working at all. 

He eventually remembered about his two love interests, Eirika and Ephraim, mostly Eirika before, but he realized after leaving that he really loved Ephraim. Both of them were so kind to him and they made him feel so happy and caring about himself. He was always caring around them and other people, he was pretty selfless but he started just hating himself as time went on. He never told the twins, only because he didn’t want to worry them with his own burdens, they always seemed to be so happy when talking to him and about their own futures and what they plan to do when they are old enough. 

He told them that he wanted to be like his father, to rule by his side, he started to feels worse when remembering that and then knowing what is happening in the current present. He wish he talked to Ephraim and Eirika more, they stopped talking after awhile, and he wondered if they still thought about him. Even after all this sobbing and tears, he still could feel the pain in his heart and in his head from all the crying, he felt alone and tired of everything. 

He was definitely physically tired, mainly in his body and his eyes felt really heavy, but nonetheless he couldn’t help but get out of bed and walk up to a pile of his tomes he had most likely found, scattered across a table. He picked up one of the tomes, it read: “Death” he didn’t remember getting a tome called Death but he grabbed it and then picked up the Nagflar tome. Using the Nagflar tome, he used the dark magic from it to have it onto his skin and have it burn his flesh, it hurt a lot but he wanted to make it hurt until the pain in his heart couldn’t surpass it. Tears started growing in his eyes again, but this time from the physical pain he was feeling on himself, regardless, he let himself be burned until there was a many bright red marks on his pale right arm. 

After feeling pretty woozy and lightheaded from being burned, he continued to do it on the rest of his skin, he rolled off the sleeves of his robes and burned his left arm. Feeling the almost pleasurable pain on his skin, he wanted to decrease his stress from having himself be harmed from him thinking that he wouldn’t be worthy. Presumably just feeling bad about not telling his only two friends the Renais twins. He burned his own two arms so much to the point he thought he would almost start bleeding from it. 

He stopped for a moment and taking a deep but shaky breath, feeling really shaky after the painful yet sensational heat that was taking over his body. Even after hurting himself for a long while he still didn’t think this pain was enough. He decided to do whatever he could to make himself die and leave this world, he knew that was the only way to relieve his own pain from his father’s death. He grabbed the dark faded violet book, it had a skull on it, this was the death tome. He took a shaky breath before saying something in a shaky tone 

“Farewell Grado, farewell Renais, and goodbye Magvel. May my friends and my people survive longer than I ever could…” after another less shaky breath, without hesitation, he casted the dark purple magic from the death tome and made sure to cast it onto himself. He didn’t care how bad it hurt him as it started killing him from the inside, tears were in his eyes as he sobbed a bit more, trying to be as quiet as he could so that no one would try and stop him if they ever hear him. 

* * *

Knoll knocked onto the hard material of the door, hopefully not disturbing the prince. 

“Prince Lyon? It’s been a few hours, are you coming out?” He asked, concerned, yet no answer was said. “I want to make you feel better after you suffering from his majesty’s death..” once again, no answer. The dark mage took a breath and put his hand onto the knob and opened the door to the prince’s room. 

“Lyon, are you o- **Oh!!** ” Knoll yelped out in surprise, when he walked up and saw Lyon’s body on the floor. Going down onto his knees, his hands were in a praying position, only he wasn’t praying. “Oh no!! No no no no **no!!** ” he started getting choked up, which isn’t common for him. “Prince Lyon!! Wake up!! You can’t be dead!” he said in as calm of a voice as he could, he looked to see a faded violet tome, he knew it had to be some sort of dark magic that Lyon had used. He held the tome to get a look at it and then looked at the Prince’s corpse “He… he killed himself… I.. I don’t know what I should do..” Knoll sighed as he put his hands onto his face. 

Knoll had written a letter to the Renais Twins telling them that their best friend had committed suicide after the death of Emperor Vigarde. Sure he didn’t know much of the two of them, but he did know that Lyon was really good friends with them. It took some time to send it, but once the letter had gotten to Renais, the twins were devastated. Eirika had started crying knowing that she will never see her best friend again, she didn’t think that after years of not seeing him, that he would be dead. Ephraim, yet also sad, didn’t feel as emotional as Eirika as much as he felt so heartbroken inside. 

“Would we have been able to prevent this?” Eirika asked 

“I’m not sure, Eirika… We hadn’t had seen him in a year I don’t think we could’ve done anything” Ephraim bluntly stated yet still in a sorrow tone. 

With that, the war had never started and everyone was in peace, but without Lyon, it didn’t feel the same. The twins had mourned for him for about a year and a half until they learned to move on. The landslide at Grado had happened and since nobody had known, many people were injured. Knoll had rebuilt Grado along with Ephraim, but after it had been rebuilt Knoll disappeared never to be seen again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really tried sjsjsjsj! Feedback is appreciated


End file.
